


Insert Clever Metaphor Here

by mandaree1



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: (Not currently like in the past), Gen, He's a good guy but kind of a terrible scientist rip, Implied drugging of foods, Lio made mistakes as a father, Mandu the food, Set prior to the time skip, Song being overworked and tired, but like... when they're starting to build the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Kipo's very protective of her sister. Even from the people who shouldn't be threatening to her.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Insert Clever Metaphor Here

Finding a working stove in the distant apocalyptic future is like, well, _finding a working stove in the distant apocalyptic future_ , but Lio knows a thing or two about rewiring dilapidated houses by now, and finally he gets a pan going. He settles a couple of sheets over the gaping holes in the walls; leaves a bit of a breeze, but at least the neighbors can't look inside. "Must be weird to have a roof over your head, ey, Wolf?"

"It's a roof. It's over my head," she said, steadily. "Still don't see the appeal, but at least it ain't underground."

"Wanna learn how to make mandu?"

"I can cook bacon."

"You know what I mean." He flicked a towel her away. Wolf batted at it aimlessly, not overly intent on catching it. "They happen to be my specialty, little miss."

Wolf didn't join, but she perched on the ancient counter and watched, eyes narrowed. Lio had realized pretty quickly that a lot of the appliances available in the burrows were absolutely alien on the surface- water fountains, stoves, fridges. He figured this was a good compromise.

Kipo's mega-mute strength had come in great use with building up their new home, and it wasn't uncommon for her to push through one of the curtains with her 'paws out and ready. She sniffed the air and oooohed, shoving her way in to watch the mandu sizzle. Wolf inched away from Lio, putting distance between the two. "I've missed these sooo much!" she exclaimed. "I swear, Benson can only cook pancakes."

"And canned chili," added Wolf.

"And canned chili," she agreed, grabbing some plates. Kipo looked at her arms with mild surprise. "Oh. Whoops?" She squinted and the fur was gone, and she was setting the table. "Where's mom?"

Lio inclined his head towards the other salvaged room. "Her office."

"I'll go get her!" Kipo hopped, excited to have a mother to grab, and scrambled off to the other side of the house. Lio watched her go, a bittersweet smile tugging on his features.

Wolf studied him. "She's smart. She'll figure the shot thingy out."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," he said, puffing out a laugh. "I just worry she'll destroy herself to do it."

"Hmm," said Wolf, and tipped herself over so her slight weight settled on his side. Lio ruffled her thick curls. His hand naturally went to her shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. Wolf wasn't one for mass amounts of affection, but there was something so satisfying about giving it to her. She was so perfectly squishable for such a powerful warrior.

A playful scoff warned them of Song's arrival. Bags made themselves at home under her eyes as she grabbed her plate to fill it. "There is _hugging_ going on and no one invited me? I see how it is."

"'Fraid not, dear. You must have six or more hours of sleep to ride this ride."

Song tsked but didn't argue.

"Kipo?" Wolf prompted, voice soft. Kipo watched the scene with cat-like pupils, baring just a little bit of fang. She blinked, shook herself, and sent them back wherever they went.

"Sorry," she said, copying Song. "Feeling a bit... _catty_ tonight."

Wolf's face fell. "I have no sister."

A plate nudged the girl's elbow. Lio was smiling, for real this time, as he gave her dinner. "Here you are, little miss. Made up all special for you."

"Thanks?" Wolf squinted at it, confused. "I can make my own."

"Ah, but this one has a secret ingredient!" Lio proclaimed, not noticing the way Kipo's shoulders tensed. "A lil' thing called love."

Song poked at her own plate with a fork. "Ground or sprinkled?"

"Ah, ah, can't give away all my cooking secrets." Lio waggled the plate, as if that would somehow make it more enticing. "Trust me. Once you taste this, you'll never know anything better."

Wolf raised an eyebrow but reached out to take it.

There was a purple blur, a crash, and glass across the floor. Food sprinkled the wall and Lio's face as Kipo snarled, a jaguar paw outstretched menacingly. Song put her own dinner down and raised her hands. Lio only blinked, shocked.

"Kipo," Wolf repeated. In a pack, food was a competition, but this wasn't a pack, and Kipo was no wolf. She was _scared_. "It's _okay_."

"But what if-" she snapped, then stopped. The weight of everything sank in. Kipo's arm fell, but didn't seem willing to revert this time. She couldn't meet their eyes. "I'm... going for a walk."

* * *

Dinner is very, very awkward. But Wolf knows Kipo well enough to know she'll need some sulking time, and they trust that faith. Song stacked plates in the sink; the broken one was easy enough to sweep into a plastic bag, now sitting in the trash bin, but the reek of food remained.

"You sure you don't wanna come, kiddo?" Song asked, stopping to tussle her hair.

Wolf considers it, but ultimately declines. "You're better at the talking thing. You do the talking thing. I'll do dishes. That's... even, I think."

It's thankfully easy to find a giant purple jaguar. That doesn't mean it's always a blessing, especially when said giant purple jaguar is curled around the stone statue of a lost brother, nuzzled awkwardly under the telescope. It'd be impressive if it wasn't heartbreaking.

"Kipo," Song murmured, gently touching a haunch. The jaguar flinched, trying in vain to shift herself away without crushing something. Easier said than done when you're the size of a truck. "Kipo, it's just dad 'n I. It's okay."

Fierce purple eyes fixed on Lio. The man found himself under the sway of a large paw and tongue, the former bringing him close so the latter can do its work. "Okay, okay! I get it! I know you're sorry, honey, but this is important. Your instincts haven't taken hold of you like this in awhile now."

Kipo pulled back with a whine, ears flat. She mewled.

"Not up to turning back? That's okay. It's nice being big and fluffy sometimes, huh?" Song asked, petting her paw. "Things have changed a lot lately. Do you reckon that has something to do with this?"

Lio's hand went to join hers, but Kipo inched it away. "Things _have_ been changing pretty fast. It's okay if adjusting has been harder than you thought it'd be. We could..." He scratched his chin. "I dunno what we could do, honestly. Your comfort is important, but so is not alienating Wolf."

Kipo rapidly shook her head, lips curling. A low rumble echoed in her chest.

"Lio," said Song. "I don't think Wolf is the issue here."

Lio looked at the paw, which slipped under Kipo in a sort of half-loaf, and swallowed. "O-oh. I see. I guess that makes sense."

"Hey," she chided, squeezing his shoulder. "There's a lot of new going on. _I'm_ a new going on. And there's a lot we haven't really gotten to... discuss."

"The food. You thought..." Lio didn't know a jaguar could look guilty and hurt, but Kipo was knocking it out of the park. He gingerly reached out, pressing his forehead to the chest of soft purple fur. "I always cooked your food. But I didn't... not often."

"Lio, did you _drug_ her?"

He flinched. "No! Well. Sometimes. It was a suppressant. Most of the mute in Kipo stayed below on its own, but when she wasn't sleeping properly, or she got stressed... I had to do something. I couldn't just let the Clover find out. Hoag would've killed her." Lio shuddered. His fingers slipped through her fur like water. "I'm sorry, Kipo. I know I can't make this okay."

"I don't-" said the jaguar, and then Kipo was holding his hand between her paws, purple eyes swimming. "I never blamed you."

He smiled, tight and painful. "No, but you remember. And so does this." He hooked a claw with his index. It curled instinctively around. "It's- I understand it. And it's good that you want to keep Wolf safe- you're a good person. And... I'm sorry you found out that, sometimes, I'm not."

**Author's Note:**

> This took... a long ass time for me. Which is my bad! I've been reworking my sleep schedule after losing my third shifter. This doesn't feel quite up to my usual, either, but here's hoping it'll look better in someone else's eyes.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
